To Dream
by akiratalesxo
Summary: Though being the Leaf's leader was tiring, and sometimes a bore, Kakashi knew being the Hokage was still so utterly worth it. Especially if it meant he could create a world in which these children could freely love, hope and dream. Kakashi centred thoughts on his students' children and how far they have progressed. I'm not actually sure who to tag in this...


_Just a small drabble! I felt there weren't any fanfictions centring on the Hokage Kakashi's thoughts on the new generation children, and thought the interaction would be incredibly sweet! So I made this! I was tempted to write a bit more, but felt it could have ruined the mood I was going for - so please enjoy!_

* * *

 **To Dream**

The blonde haired toddler gurgled a bit, latching onto Kakashi's gloved hand and playing with the index finger between his own. Sometimes he suckled and sometimes he just stared into his black orbs. Either way, Kakashi did not mind.

The boys bright eyes were bluer than his father's, and even his own sensei's if he remembered correctly. They held a sort of peace and innocence behind them, something of which he believes he inherited from the hime that was his mother, as well as her soft features like her nose and shape of her eyes. She had her own grace about her, her elegant movements transcending into a motherly nature that only were bestowed once bearing a child - though she had always been elegant that Hinata. He also believed this child possessed that same grace, and even the younger blue eyed and raven haired child in the crib did as well. Kakashi could even hear her own giggles and chirps as she played with the colourful mobile hanging above her with a soft melody ringing in the air.

Yet he also saw a fire within their eyes when caught in a certain light, one comparable to his former pupil. The boy's unruly blonde hair and cheeky grin reminded him extremely of the young energetic boy shouting his graces and dreams to the skies above, and even his pout sprung a few memories to the Hokage. The girl however had more of that vibrant glow to her being - she was like a sun within a room and her radiance grew the more you looked at her. You could even feel the warmth and sheer joy often in the child as she purred at the toys hanging above her, and her lavender scent clinging to her clothes and the room itself lingered so beautifully in the air. He could only gaze at the small babe before turning his head to the blonde haired toddler, pouting at Kakashi's obvious lack of focus - namely on him.

It was getting harder however to sneak out of the office to see the children, not that he would ever stop trying. He cursed the day he allowed the Nara man now, to take reigns as his advisor. Despite his lazy tendencies and consistent cloud watching the man was a fine advisor - much to the former sensei's annoyance in some aspects.

"He was meant to be giving me a break," Kakashi mused to himself, never taking his eyes off the young cerulean eyed boy who also continued to stare at him, his eyes full of wonder and curiosity.

He stroked his rose tinted cheeks with his thumb, sighing at how time had flown.

"Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing here?"

He chuckled inwardly - despite it being years since he last taught he found all his students still referred to him as their teacher. It was slightly amusing. He would never correct them however - they would always be his little cute students. He would always love them and continue to watch them learn and grow whether it be with his teachings or without. Yet to think now his own students were teachers of their own, whether it be to their genin team or their children? To be quite honest, it made Kakashi's head hurt a little.

Yes, time was passing far too quickly.

He looked down once again and stroked the blonde locks of hair, noticing how thick the curls had become.

"You said to visit whenever, Naruto,"

The boy - no - young man laughed and threw his hands behind his head as he walked towards the sitting area of his home, pushing his shoes off his feet clumsily and leaving a trail behind him which earned a quick eye roll. No matter how many years and training, Naruto would never understand simple manners and cleanliness in his own home.

"Of course you can, but I just thought with the Kage Summit coming over you would be quite busy,"

"Ah, yes,"

Please never let them grow old. That was his one wish for them. To stay ever young, free, unattached and above all, strong.

Seeing the boy always made him think of his teacher, his eyes pure and smiles golden. His movements graceful yet firm and strong. He was only two years old - still a babe - but he oozed a wonderful glow about him.

Sarada Uchiha was no different. Just the thought of the onyx eyed child made his heart leap. She held a composure like her father at points, her equally infectious smiles were blessed with her pink haired mother's charm and her giggles brightened up the room with its bell like sound. However she also seemed to possess something of a switch, where her cheerful smile could turn into a smirk, and when she yawned it held a sort of apathetic aura to it. She was just as much her father's child as her mother's. And he loved it.

His heart had swelled with joy when he first heard of their pregnancy, and he fell to tears in the confines of his home alone at the thought of another Uchiha being brought into the world.

"Kakashi?" Yamato muttered, breaking him from his blissful thoughts, "At this rate we will be late, we must hurry now,"

"Tsk, typical!" Naruto whispered under his breath, the smile however not once wavering and the Hokage could see a slight hint of mischief dwell within his eyes.

"Yes," he slowly got up from the armchair before unwillingly, but carefully, handing the child over to his father who's eyes gleamed in a sort of way a proud father would do, "I must be off then,"

The child cooed once in Naruto's arms, and a wide, open smile etched onto his face showing the few teeth he had. Boruto's arms lifted in the air in glee before patting his father's cheeks and blubbering once again a few words which Naruto chuckled and nodded his head Kakashi couldn't quite catch what he was saying, but knew it was to do with him as his former student looked between him and the boy, muttering a shushed 'okay' under his breath.

"We love having you here, ya know? Boruto says he loves seeing you, and I'm sure Hima would too!" he smiled his signature grin at him, and flashed him a knowing look as the Hokage put his large hat on and fixed his robes. Yamato also shared this knowing look with him, and suddenly Kakashi felt the immense need to roll his eyes despite the growing feeling inside.

He held a longing at the pit of his stomach at what could have been. Maybe had he been strong enough, would he have held this very same fatherly aura? Would he be the one holding a child in his arms who he would dote on until his last breath?

He looked to the pair as the child traced the whisker marks on Naruto's cheeks, his eyes lovingly fixing onto them before yawning and nuzzling his head into the crook of Naruto's neck. The sight took him back to the time Kakashi also glinted with pride at his father, the time when the man was his entire world.

He mentally shook his head - no. To be a father was never to be Kakashi's purpose. He felt he lost that right after treating his own so foolishly after his passing - despite the fact the man would still forever be his hero. He could only hope Boruto would never make the mistakes he made.

He glanced back once more as he walked down the path, and caught the sight of his student throwing his son in the air, both their contagious laughs ringing up to the skies. It was a picture perfect moment, and Kakashi buried it within his profoundly vast memory and hid his smile which oozed pride and happiness.

For now he was content.

It was then he decided he had a new dream. A new motive. A new _purpose_.

He'd do his best to move forward. His best to create a world for these children to roam free in, to wonder, to hope and most of all, **_to dream._**


End file.
